User talk:JacobJoestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to JoJo's Bizarre Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Manga/Music Synchronization in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnet de Luz XXI (Talk) 21:42, 2010 September 24 JacobJoestar 22:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello! This is Jacob! I thought that I should mention that I fully intend on documenting this by myself, because for the most part I already have syncd the manga/music before I started this endeavor to document it further. If anyone would like to help, please do not change actual text in your editing, but as far as changing font size and letter filtering like bold and italics or hotlinking I would respect very much to be done to this wiki page! At the time being I do not have much time to write everything very neatly, so feel free to make editing to make it look neater, but keep the actual words the same, because I wrote them myself, and want this to be accurate, because I am more experienced with the art of syncing and have witnessed these syncs and created them myself various times. I hope that this discovery will be well received by Jojo fans, and I hope to continue revealing song syncs and how one would go about doing it themselves so they can see/hear for themself instead of simply reading about it on the wiki. Remember, this is a Guide on how to manga/music sync with Jojo's Bizarre Adventure! Peace and Love, Jacob Joestar JacobJoestar 22:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Interesting I like all the work you put into it, really impressive stuff I'm glad you are a part of this site --Bunnet de Luz XXI 03:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou, I appreciate it! I have been documenting these chapters and music for months and months and months and have made literally over 120 video syncs, but they are privately owned by me because I own the rights to both the mangas and individual songs. Some of them can be viewed on my youtube page, but for the most part I keep them to myself, as to encourage others to purchase the manga and learn how to do it themself. At the moment I am strictly trying to show videos of Part 4 to help stimulate interest in a part 4 english translation. http://www.youtube.com/user/thestarwriters?feature=mhum I have only posted a small portion of what I have documented thus far, as writing all that today was VERY time consuming! ZA WARU.....i wish! :]] Stay tuned around and in the next few days you should see more elaboration on the syncs I have found, Including the actual songs referenced in Lives of Eccentrics, as well as BAOH, and Gorgeous Irene! Remember, "All that glitters, Aint Gold." JacobJoestar 03:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I was checking some of your videos the music does have a flow to JOJO mostly the ones with diamond unbreakable --Bunnet de Luz XXI 15:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Well the "flow" as you said is not really supposed to be me arbitrarily making it that way as much as it was araki writing that way. That is Manga/Music Synchronization in Action! JacobJoestar 20:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC)